Harry Potter et les Samourais
by Lotus146
Summary: Harry se retrouve chez les Samourais pour une formation plus avancée attention c'est ma première fic!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction 

Harry était revenu au 4 privet drive pendant l'été après sa 6ème année. Il était vraiment dans un sale état et le traitement que lui offraient les Dursley n'aidait en rien. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans une déprime malsaine. Une semaine après son arrivée chez sa tante, il reçut une visite inopinée dans sa chambre.

E- Bonsoir, je suis Edo et j' étais un ami de ta mère.

H- Comment cela se fait-il que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous ?

On s'était rencontrer lors de ses vacances au Japon et oui comme tu l'as pu remarquer je suis japonais.

Et que faites vous ici ?

Je suis là pour t'aider, ta mère m'a fais promettre que si un jour tu avais des problèmes et qu'elle n'était plus la je devais t'aider. C'est pour cette raison que je suis ici, je vais t'emmener avec moi et tu vas devenir un samouraï.

Un samouraï ? mais je croyais qu'ils avaient disparus ?

Pas tout à fait mon cher nous nous faisons plus discrets c'est tout.

Donc si j'accepte, vous m'emmenez avec vous et personne ne sera au courant que je ne suis plus ici. De plus, vous m'enseignerez à me battre correctement ?

C'est exact je t'enseignerai beaucoup de choses qui te seront utiles face à ton ennemi.

J'accepte, je prends mes affaires et vous pouvez m'emmenez.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouva dans les montagnes japonaises à s'entraîner. Edo était un très bon professeur et il avait accueilli Harry dans sa famille. Il était marié et avait trois enfants : deux garçons et une fille. Le plus vieux s'appelait Miko et était aussi Samouraï.il avait 20 ans et il s'entendait très bien avec Harry.

Edo jusque quand dois-je rester ici car la rentrée approche ?

Harry tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que ton apprentissage soit terminé donc tu rentreras à Poudlard un peu plus tard que les autres. Cela te dérange-t-il ?

Non, c'est juste que je dois prévenir mes amis pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.

Alors envoies leurs une lettre expliquant que tu ne seras pas présent car tu t'entraines mais ne leur dis surtout pas ou tu es !

C'est d'accord !

Harry reprit son entraînement sans problèmes. Il apprenait l'art de manier le katana, les arts martiaux, la métamorphose ainsi qu'à devenir un animagus, les potions, les sortilèges et surtout la DCFM. Le frère de Miko, Soji était incollable sur les créatures magiques et donnaient aussi des cours à Harry tandis que leur sœur, Min, lui apprenait la magie sans baguette.

Harry recevait une éducation des plus complètes. Là-bas, il avait rencontré un type comme lui, Peter, il avait 25 ans et était d'origine anglaise mais n'ayant plus de famille, il avait été élevé par son oncle samouraï et avait fini par épouser une japonaise. Harry considérait Peter comme son frère et lui demandait souvent des conseils.

Harry fit d'énormes progrès et ce à une vitesse phénoménale. Lorsqu'il avait dit que comme animagus, il avait tous les animaux, ce fut comme un choc car le seul à avoir eu ce don était Merlin. Mais grâce à cela, il put encore augmenter sa puissance. Un jour qu'il faisait un duel très serré avec Edo, Miko et Peter, il utilisa le feu pour se protéger.

Je crois Harry que tu es aussi un élémentaire.

Qu'est-ce que c'est Edo ?

C'est une personne qui sait contrôler un ou plusieurs éléments c'est-à-dire l'eau, le feu, l'air et la terre. Toi, tu contrôles déjà le feu maintenant voyons voir si tu contrôles les autres ?

Ils firent des exercices et découvrirent qu'Harry maitrisait les 4 éléments ! Ils découvrirent aussi qu'Harry était un beasttalker, un homme pouvant parler aux animaux. C'est pourquoi, après toutes ces découvertes, le conseil des samouraïs décida de faire d'Harry un mage de guerre, en effet, il en avait les capacités. Harry partit donc dans un endroit ou les anciens mages formaient les nouveaux et ou le temps s'écoulait plus lentement. 1 mois dans le monde normal équivalait à 1 an là-bas.

Il fut décidé qu'Harry y resterait trois mois. Harry développa toutes ses capacités et vu qu'il avait une puissance énorme il put créer sa propre magie. Son apparence changea aussi beaucoup ! il mesurait maintenant 1, 90 m, ne portait plus de lunettes, était bâti comme un champion de rugby et ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules. Il était également devenu un professionnel de la guerre et de la stratégie. Quand sa formation fut terminée, il retourna deux semaines chez Edo avant de repartir à poudlard.

Harry quelle joie de te revoir !

Oui Edo ça me fait plaisir aussi vous m'avez réellement manqué !

Oui mais maintenant il est l'heure pour toi de retourner au près des tiens, ils doivent être impatient de te revoir.

Je le sais mais je suis si bien ici !

Tu pourras revenir pendant les vacances même qu'un jour mais ça te ressourcera !

Enfin avant de partir je vais faire un tour dans le village pour dire au revoir à tout le monde.

Harry passa chez tout le monde et en particulier chez Peter.

Je dois retourner chez moi Peter.

Je sais Harry mais je serai toujours là en cas de problème et puis ma femme est enceinte et nous avons décidé que tu serais le parrain. Tu le mérites et nous sommes sures avec ma femme que s'il nous arrivait quelque chose tu seras présent pour ton filleul !

Merci de cette confiance et c'est avec un grand honneur que j'accepte. Je t'enverrai des hiboux pour prendre des nouvelles de ta femme et de mon ou ma futur filleul. Préviens moi le jour ou il viendra au monde que je puisse venir !

Bien sûr allais va maintenant et nous penserons à toi mon frère.

Oui au revoir et encore merci.

Harry repartit à Poudlard et atterrît dans le bureau d'Albus.

Professeur comment allez vous depuis la dernière fois !

Harry ? est-ce bien toi ?

Oui c'est bien moi !

Ou étais tu passé nous t'avons cherché partout ?

Je vous avais envoyé une lettre pour vous dire que je m'entrainais et que tout allait bien !

Oui mais nous étions inquiet.

Et bien voila je suis de retour pour terminer mon année, avoir mes aspics et vaincre Voldychou !

Et qu'as-tu fais pendant tout ce temps ?

Je me suis entrainé et je suis devenu un mage de guerre. Maintenant j'ai les capacités de vaincre Voldy.

C'est très bien Harry, bon tu peux rejoindre ton dortoir et je ferai une annonce ce soir pour annoncer ton retour et puis demain tu reprendras les cours !

Merci professeur et encore une chose, j'ai une stratégie pour le bataille finale prévenez moi quand il y aura une réunion de l'ordre pour que je puisse vous l'exposer.

Harry retourna dans sa tour et y trouva Ron et hermione.

Alors les gars, vous vous disputez toujours ?

Oh Harry tu es de retour, je savais que tu reviendrais tu me l'avais dit dans ta dernière lettre.

Oui Mione mais c'est vrai que j'ai un peu trainé mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

He vieux content de te revoir aussi, les lettres c'est bien beau mais je préfère quand tu es là.

Moi aussi je préfère quand vous êtes devant moi !

Tu nous avais dit que tu avais changé mais nous ne croyions pas à ce point là ! tu es trop beau comme ça !

Et vieux tu vas faire des ravages.

Peut-être on verra. Et aussi non ça va les cours ?

Oh oui je gère tout !

Moi je déteste les potions, pire qu'avant depuis que tu n'es plus là Rogue ne fais plus de remarques mais il est encore plus sévère et aigri qu'avant.

On dirait que tu lui manques

Qui sait, on verra demain. Je reprends les cours !!

Génial.

Oh Ron, je pourrai t'aider pour tes potions, j'ai suivis un stage intensif et depuis je m'en sors vraiment mieux avec ça.

Ca c'est vraiment super car Mione elle n'aime pas trop m'aider la dedans car je l'énerve trop.

En réalité je pourrais passer mes aspics demain mais il faut un peu de surprise pour Voldy et ses toutous.

Tu as raison Harry mais nous allons dîner maintenant et promis nous ne dirons pas que tu es revenu !!

Le lendemain matin, les cours commencèrent avec potion et évidemment les serpentars. Harry était sûr de lui et attendait tête haute devant la porte des cachots. Enfin tout le monde pénétra dans la classe.

Alors Mr Potter, on snob la rentrée. Nous sommes plus assez bien pour votre joli minois ?

Désolé de vous contredire professeur mais j'avais un entraînement à suivre et si je puis me le permettre, cette formation était nettement plus poussée que celle de Poudlard.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry impressionna Rogue par sa maîtrise de l'art délicat des potions. En effet, aucune erreur n'était à déplorer et sa potion était parfaite. Rogue appela Harry à son bureau.

R- Alors Potter ou avez-vous appris tout cela ?

H- Quelque part ou j'étais en sécurité loin de certains hypocrites mais vous ne saurez rien.

R- Très bien mais tout à l'heure vous aurez cours de DCFM avec moi et là nous verrons de quoi vous êtes vraiment capable !

H- Pas de problème professeur, alors à plus tard.

Harry sortit de la salle de classe et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour un dîner bien mérité. Il avait vraiment du mal à interagir avec toutes ces personnes qui le prenaient pour un ado normal avec des connaissances limitées comme si c'était un crime d'avoir eu un enseignement adapté à ses capacités. Il aurait voulu pouvoir passer ses aspics directement et repartir au Japon, là ou il se sentait vraiment chez lui sans la pression d'avoir un monde à sauver et de garder cette image du parfait petit héros de Dumbledore. Enfin, mince consolation, il aurait DCFM cette après-midi et c'était sa matière préférée ici à Poudlard.

L'heure arriva de se présenter à la classe de DCFM et il s'y rendit avec motivation. Cependant, Rogue l'attendait déjà.

R- Alors Potter prêt à mordre la poussière !

H- On verra professeur.

R- Puisque tout le monde est là nous pouvons commencer. Alors vu que nous avons étudié l'art délicat de la défense et que Potter n'a pas encore eu de cours je propose qu'il vienne me rejoindre ici devant pour que je puisse évaluer son niveau. Potter venez !

H- Très bien que dois-je faire ?

R- Vous allez éviter les sorts en vous déplaçant mais en n'utilisant jamais votre baguette qui d'ailleurs reposera sur mon bureau.

H- C'est parfait mais ai-je une zone à ne pas dépasser ?

R- oui l'estrade, prêt ?

H- Tout à fait !

Le pseudo duel commença Rogue débuta lentement avec des sorts mineurs et relativement lentement. Cependant Harry esquivait tous les sorts à la perfection sans bouger de la place ou il était. Il se penchait, sautait, se baissait ou se déhanchait. Rogue, furieux, augmenta dangereusement le rythme et le niveau des sorts, Harry lui commençait à se mouvoir toujours avec une grâce hors du commun et tout en souplesse.

H- Alors professeur c'est tout ce que vous avez en magasin ? A votre place je réviserais certains de mes livres, c'est pitoyable !

R- Taisez vous Potter et concentrez vous.

H- Je ne fais que ça et ce n'est pas très compliqué.

Rogue, très énervé, se déchaîna complètement sur Harry mais ce-dernier gérait le tout comme un pro et Rogue se fatiguait de plus en plus alors qu'Harry ne suait même pas. Au bout de 30 minutes Rogue stoppa le petit jeu.

R- C'est bon Potter vous avez prouvé que vous saviez bouger et esquivez mais êtes vous capable de vous défendre autrement qu'en évitant les sorts ?

H- Testez-moi professeur et on verra ?

R- Mettez vous en position pour un duel.

H- Je propose que tout soit permis y compris les duels à l'épée et à mains nues excepté la magie noire et les impardonnables, qu'en pensez-vous ?

R- C'est d'accord mais faudrait encore que vous soyez capable de les maîtriser !

Le duel recommença et les sorts volaient dans tous les sens. Harry maniait le katana et la baguette avec une dextérité extrême et notre très cher professeur Rogue mordait la poussière. Le pire dans cette histoire étant qu'Harry n'utilisait que des sorts de faible intensité mais en les combinant de manière très particulière ce qui déstabilisait au plus haut point Rogue. Pour finir Harry termina le duel.

H- Alors professeur, suis-je apte à suivre votre cours ?

R- Vous êtes apte Potter mais ne me faites pas chier et je vous attends à la fin du cours !

Rogue garda Harry après le cours.

R- Ou avez-vous appris tout ça Potter ?

H- je vous l'ai déjà dit quelque part loin d'ici. Aussi je crois professeur que je n'ai rien à faire dans ce cours qu'en pensez-vous ?

R- Effectivement vous n'avez rien à faire dans ce cours, ce qui ne veut pas dire que vous n'avez pas besoin de cours, c'est pourquoi je demanderais au directeur de vous évaluer lui-même afin de vous donner des cours adaptés à votre niveau. De plus, nous avons une nouvelle matière au programme qui est la maîtrise d'arme blanche et d'un art martial de votre choix donc au pire vous ne suivrez qu'exclusivement ces cours. Compris ?

H- Comme de l'eau de roche mais vous risquez d'avoir quelques surprises enfin j'attends avec impatience l'évaluation du directeur. Bonne soirée professeur.

Après le repas du soir, Rogue convoqua ses collègues pour une réunion d'urgence afin de parler du phénomène Potter.

R- Albus je pense que nous avons un problème avec Potter. Il est devenu un as en potions et un DCFM, il m'a battu en duel sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. C'était tout simplement frustrant et désagréable de se faire ainsi ridiculiser devant mes élèves.

A-C'était à ce point humiliant ?

R-Oui, il m'a mis chaos en moins de 5 minutes et sans aucun effort à croire que pour lui c'était un jeu d'enfant. Or sans modestie, je ne suis pas mauvais en duel !

A-ça pose un problème.

R-Vous pourriez l'évaluer et puis on verrait pour lui donner des cours adaptés mais je pense que moi, et j'ai honte de l'avouer, je suis dépassé.

A-Vous exagérez surement Severus, Harry ne peut pas avoir dépassé le niveau aurore en seulement quelques mois. Je suis persuadé que c'était un coup de chance qu'il vous batte si facilement, mais si vous insistez je l'évaluerai demain après ses cours.

R-Merci Albus mais vous verrez je ne me trompe jamais !

Tout le monde repartit à ses occupations l'esprit tourné vers Harry Potter, survivant de son état et surtout vainqueur de Severus Rogue, maître de potions exceptionnel, duelliste hors paire et surtout espion.


End file.
